The Sex on the Dark Side
by Illidan Strormrage
Summary: Kylo is excited to bring Rey to the Dark side and have some fun ;). A story of Rey's sexual journey towards the Dark side.


**This is an short AU fic which takes place in The Last Jedi when Kylo brings Rey to meet Snoke. Warning : There might be some non-consensual intimate scenes in this story.**

* * *

"Here she is, Master. You ordered me to bring her to you." Kylo said as he stood before Snoke with Rey at his side.

A dark insidious smile formed on Snoke's face.

"Good. You are indeed a very loyal servant Kylo Ren, and you will be rewarded for it." Snoke said in his icy cold voice. Kylo smiled.

"Now, come forward, girl. I need to see you." Snoke said.

Rey was very nervous and terrified as she took steps forward and stood directly before Snoke. She has never seen someone of this great size. His face was wrinkled and his gaze was piercing.

"Hmm. So you are sensitive to the Force, I presume?"

"Y-Yes..." Rey said, confused as she didn't know what to call him. Master? Lord Snoke? Sir?

"I see a great a potential within you, girl. You are destined to do great things." Snoke said.

Rey remained silent. She didn't know weather to thank him for the compliment or sense a threat within the statement.

"Destined to do great things, unless you choose the wrong path - the path of light - which has destroyed the true potential of many people." Snoke said, anger in his voice rising. "The Dark side is your home, girl. The Dark side will bring out your true power - "

"No." Rey cut him off with one word.

"What did you say?" Snoke asked.

"I said , No. I will not choose the dark side." She said with confidence.

"You have been lied to, girl. You have been brainwashed into thinking that light is the good," Snoke said. "Wake up, little human. See the truth. I will show you the true power of Dark s -"

"I will not join you genocidal path!" Rey shouted, "Never!"

"You foolish little mongrel, You dare to refuse me?" Snoke hissed, "You are a pathetic human, distracted by your pathetic feelings and emotions, I am showing you mercy. I could have had killed you long ago. You refuse to accept my mercy?"

"Yes." Rey said adamantly.

"Kylo!" Snoke shouted, "Capture this foolish girl and throw her in a cell."

Rey turned to look at Kylo and she was surprised to find him smiling. He was coming towards her with a grin on his face.

"Stop walking, Ben" She said. He didn't.

"I'm not Ben, dumb girl. I am Kylo Ren, loyal servant of Lord Snoke." He said as he took hold of her arm.

She tried to reach for her lightsaber, but Snoke raised his hand and it flew away into his hand. Kylo siezed her from backside and tried to lift her.

"Catch her and rape her, Kylo. I order you!" Snoke shouted.

"Gladly, master." Kylo said as he advanced.

"Stop it! Stop!" She screamed and started thrashing, "Kylo, how could you even think about doing that? You are not evil."

"You know nothing about me, Rey", Kylo said calmly as he caught her hands and pinned them behind her back.

"You're mine, and you'll do as I command," Kylo brought his mouth near to her beautiful ear. "Do you understand?" He whispered in her ear. He had an immediate urge to bite, lick her beautiful ear.

"Kylo stop! You can't do this," Rey whimpered as tears rolled down from her eyes. She was extremely frightened. "Please don't rape me."

"I don't want to," Kylo said, "But master has ordered me. I am sorry Rey, but I have no choice."

He passed his hand under her clothes, into her underwear. He started feeling and probing around her crotch, all the while licking and biting her delicious earlobe.

Rey started screaming. He turned her around and looked at beautiful full lips. He couldn't stop himself from kissing her. He pressed his lips hard on hers and caught her lips in a passionate kiss.

Rey screamed, and as she no other means of resist Kylo, she fainted.

Kylo caught her limp body is his strong arms. He was still dazed from the momentary experience of kiss.

"Take her to your quarters, Kylo, and see that if you can convince her. Or I will have to..." Snoke said coldly.

"I understand, Master." Kylo said. He held her bridal style into his arms and carried her towards his bedroom.

* * *

 **So this was the first chapter. Thanks for reading! It's rather short but there will be few more chapters and they will be longer than this.**

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you thought about this chapter and what are you expecting. I'll update soon.**


End file.
